Several Bridges Too Far
Several Bridges Too Far is the fourth mission in Medal of Honor: Frontline. It is the fourth of six missions/chapters. The mission consists of three levels. Briefing As usual Jimmy, I've got good news and bad news. Analysis of the documents you retrived from the Luftwaffe detatchment 9 supports your conclusion that the Germans have designed a new type of combat aircraft, a jet fighter. Additional inteligence confirms that this new plane has already gone into production at the Gotha facility outside the city of Duisberg, 100 miles inside the German border. The documents hint at plans for a bomber, similar in design, using something they call 'flying wing technology'. Interestingly enough, it appears that early inteligence places a man by the name of Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist at the helm of this fighter's production. We've discovered he was touring the Lorient shipyard facility at the time of your visit not too long ago. Unfortunatly, that's the good news. The bad news is Field Marshal Montgomery's Operation Market Garden has begun in Holland, and is fast turning into a disaster. The 101st airborne has managed to secure its target bridges at Eastvick and Veghel, but the 82nd has been fought to a stalemate near Nimegen bridge. Our forces are bogged down outside Arnhem. Germany seems determined to keep us from pushing past the river Waal. Inteligence reports that Hitler has authorized massive reinforcements, placing the defeat of the allied forces in the Market Garden campaign above the security of Germany itself. A counter-strike from General Field Marshal Model's forces in the area is imminent. Your assignment is to make your way to the city of Arnhem and meet with an operative who can smuggle you into Emmerich. There, find out what the hell the Germans are up to. All available allied aircraft have been diverted to support other Market Garden innitiatives, so you'll have to make your way to Arnhem on foot. With Monty's plan in itanious state, I suggest you get there as quickly as you can. That's all Lieutenant. Levels * Nijmegen Bridge * Yard by Yard * Arnhem Knights Summary During the ill-fated Operation Market Garden Lt. Jimmy Patterson must disarm bombs on the Nijmegen Bridge as well as kill snipers who fall from the bridge itself and despite latching onto wires the Germans are slightly killed but with one last breath they all perish with one soldier who shoots his men and commits suicide with Jimmy looking on. After destroying an AA gun Jimmy finds the supply truck and then decides to disrupt four checkpoints across outer Arnhem with the Germans trying to disrupt these proceedings but thankfully some of the citizens help Jimmy especially an old man with a shotgun who unfortunately gets shot. After providing cover fire for the supply truck Jimmy moves into central Arnhem which is now rubble and there he meets Sgt. Kelso who with his men put up a valiant fight. Kelso will die or stay alive depending on the player's actions if he lives he bids you farewell if not you have to face the last tank alone and also find Jigs alone. Trivia * The mission's name as well as the first level of it is a reference to the 1977 war film, A Bridge Too Far. The plot of the movie revolves around a group of Allied soldiers and their struggle to gain control of the Nijmegen Bridge during Operation: Market-Garden. Category:Missions